USS Enterprise of Love
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: We got love one the ship for our favorite crew


Me/Shiro: We're back baby!

Me: With Star Trek!

Shiro: She owns nothing

Me: Damn straight!

* * *

><p>1. <span>King of Anything<span>

James T Kirk glared at his first officer as he barely held onto the urge to jump his jasmine tea over his black, straight, bowl cut hair. His blue eyes icy over in anger, the blondish brown hairs at the back of his neck bristled and lips slightly curled over his teeth as if it was a snarl. Then within a blink of any eye all signs of rage was gone from his face and body. Though, his muscles were still wined up tighter than an old house phone unseeable by anyone who did not know him.

"What was that," Captain Kirk asked, his lips curled up into a cute, dangerous smile. "Mr. Spock?"

Nyota Uhura and Leonard McCoy twitched, fidgeting nervously as they could physically see a dark aura of doom surrounding their young captain. Was it just them or did the room seem…a hundred times colder?

Commander Spock, unknown to the dangers ahead, looked up from his plate to answer his captain. "It's only logical for you to stay on this ship instead of going to the landing party sir."

Dr. McCoy made a cutting motion only to be ignored.

"Furthermore-"

"You sound so innocent. All full of good intent. You swear you know best." Jim stood up from his chair and lean closer to the Vulcan, his smile seem almost evil. Spock, though he would denied it fiercely, felt a shiver go down his back. "But you expect me to…jump up on board with you and ride off into your delusional sunset."

Why does his teeth look suddenly sharper?

"Think again dumbass."

And with that James T Kirk, number one unpredictable captain of the USS Enterprise, dumped his tea over the older male's head and strutted out of the room of gaping coworkers.

2. Freak the Freak Out

Commander Spock was tired of his captain ignoring him at every turn. No matter what, day after day, Spock would try to talk about regulations that Kirk would bend, break or straight out ignore. No matter what, day after day, Kirk would just smirk and smack his shoulder before walking off. Trying over and over, the young Vulcan was ready to rip his hair out. Not that he would, Vulcans do not stoop to that…he was sure of it. It seems he need to consult with the only one whom…sadly knew more than him.

"Do now is freak the freak out."

Spock looked up at his older counterpart in shock or at least the Vulcan's definition of shock. "Excuse me?"

"You're excuse young one." Ambassador Spock's corner lips smirked at his younger's bewilderment. "To get Jim's attention you must…as humans would say is Freak the freak out. I have come to notice that Jim, my Jim, would be overcome with worry about my sanity that he would do what I ask."

Old wise eyes light up with smugness at the memories of his old captain bend over backwards to comfort him. Oh how he missed the nights James would end up falling asleep trying to comfort him, cling to him as if he was a Terrain teddy bear.

"It is quite…" Spock flushed at the sight of the elder's leering face. "Rewarding."

3. Thrift Shop

Leonard McCoy, also known as Bones to friends, hummed as he looked around the binds, picking up clothing that caught his eyes before tossing it behind him at Sarek of Vulcan. He turned around; warm purplish blue eyes rack up and down his partner's body before turning back to the clothing binds. He looked over at the pant section were his best friend and captain was looked between leather and jean pants. He chuckled and muttered silently causing his pal to brighten and toss them into the basket.

Sarek let his shoulders rise up and fall as if he had sighed as he continues to catch any flying attire that came at him. The older male then looked over to his son who in turn was watching his mate with intense eyes.

"Son." He called out to his youngest.

Spock blinks slowly before tearing his eyes away from his golden lover to his father. "Yes Sa-mekh?"

"Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers. Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'!" Leonard song out with a squeal, though he would denied it to his dying breath, picking up said jacket. His eyes shined with mirth as he looked at his best friend.

Jim laughed and sang, "They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard. I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard.'"

"Are all humans like this?" Sarek asked looking at his chosen with soft eyes.

Spock lips twitched. "Sadly Father…yes but would you have fallen in love him if he was any different?"

"Never."

4. Mr. Right

Jim kirk scowled as he stormed the hall to his room. Ignoring those who clutter the hall threw themselves to the walls to get out of his way. Ignoring how they quake at the sight of the dark aura of doom surrounding him. Ignoring how Grotto, head of the security, nearly pissing himself as he trip over trying to hide the ships guns stash from the golden beauty.

Jim stomped into his room and threw himself on his bed with growl. "I'm done with wishful thinking and with day-dreaming of ever finding 'Mr. My Everything'. Just looking for the right guy, to keep me spinning and keep my finger free from that diamond ring!"

Gary Mitchell that ass. How dare he use him?! How dare he make Jim T Kirk fall madly in love only to use him and abuse him? Tears slowly start to fall from his sapphire eyes as he curled up in pain. This was what he gets for letting he heart choose.

"Captain?" A strong, deep voice called out. "May I come in?"

The twenty-five year old sniffled as he rubbed his eye. "G-go away S-spock!"

Without his permission his door slide open and in walked his second-in-command.

"D-didn't I say g-go away?!" Jim hissed, lips quivering.

Spock tilts his head and walked toward his captain in silence. He sat at the end of the bed and pulled the smaller male into his arms. The young Vulcan did not know human customs to a broken heart but his mother had always pulled him into a hug. She would rub his back until he was calm and lay with him until he fell asleep.

Jim's eyes widen before softening in the comfort of his friend. The friend who protected him from the monster he thought he loved. The friend, who was known to hate being touch, was hugging him tightly. _'No more Mr. Right. No, no more of that, for me. No more perfect night. No more Mr. Wow with some luck you might be Mr. Tonight, baby. You could be my Mr. Right Now.'_

5. Who's Laughing now

Pavel Chekov glared behind his curls at the ensigns seating a table away. He knows they were mocking him for his accent and age. So what if he finished school way before those idiots did. It wasn't his fault that all he could do was read when he was in the hospital for leukemia. Could you blame a young eight year old for taking comfort in books?

"Pavel?"

The said boy looked up in surprise before a smile brightened up his face at the sight of Hikaru Sulu, his best friend. As well as the sight of chocolate pudding in the older man's hands.

"'Karu! That's for me, yes?" Pavel asked cheerfully, eyeing it.

Sulu tapped his chin as if he had to think about it, causing the curly hair boy to whine. "Hahahah Yes Pavel. I got it just for you as a congrates of becoming a lieutenant!"

Form the corner of his eye he could see the ones who mock him sit up straight, ears twitching. Sulu must have saw for he shot them a glare before handing the pudding cup to his friend. Pavel watched as the idiotic ensigns turn in their seats and grins at them.

"Lieutenant?! Oh wow Pavel, we knew you could do it!"

Sulu scowled at them wanting to punch them in the nose.

"Oh, so you think you know me now? Have you forgotten how you would make me feel? When you drag my spirit down?" Pavel Chekov asked raising a brow. He got up pulling Sulu up with him, smirking. "But thank you for the pain. It made me raise my game and I'm still rising, I'm still rising."

He lead his friend towards the door. "Oh and only my friends can call me Pavel."

And with that they walked off hand in hand.

6. This Is War

Ambassador Spock looked sadly at his counterpart. He know that if Spock had commanded the ship that Jim, his precious blue eyed Jim, had risked his life for the ship and her people. Just like how he risked his own life for people. Hanging up on his younger, he slowly rose from his seat and walked across his room and out the balcony. His fingers brushing against roses that his mother had loved and continue to walk until he reached his fountain. He looked down into the water, watching as his watery refection became covered with lilies that James had loved.

"A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest, this is war." Spock whispered think of Khan and his younger.

Thoughts of what was lost.

"To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah, this is war."

James T Kirk of both worlds were always the greatest leader he had known and loved. Heroes…they were always the heroes.

7. Love Like Woe

Montgomery Scott looked over a Nyota Uhura from across the room with longing. "It's like a hurricane, speed train. She's a moving car; go catch her in the fast lane. Oh I gotta know…Can I keep up with her pace? Kickin' into gear when I see that face."

Leonard McCoy patted his friend and drinking partner. "That must sickest thing to ever reach my ears. You poor love sick fool."

James Kirk sighed, cheek flushed. "Shut up Bones, I think it's romantic that he's pings for her. I want that."

Bones snorted as he took a swing of his whisky. "Only to get pussy whipped, heart shattered and divorced."

Scotty and Jim frowned at their friend. Did his ex-wife really make him that jaded?

"Don't say such thing Bones" Jim whispered.

"Ye' might regret it." Scotty said looking over at the dark goddess who was batting her eyes for the commander. "Ye' be falling for someone ya less expect."

Leonard scoffed in disbelief. "Right and I'm an emotionless robot."

8. All the Thing She Said

James Kirk looked up at the sky, shivering. He was so cold, so hungry. Could he really take care of these children? Could he save them from Kodos the Executioner? Blue eyes glossed over with tear of fear. He was only a child, not even twelve yet.

Why the fuck was he place here?! Why did she send him here to be used, hurt, starve and cold? Oh gods the cold…he would never feel warmth again would he? A harsh cough rack though his lungs and out through his sore throat.

"Mother looking at me…Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind" Jim whispered with a small laugh, racking his fingers though dirty, mud hair.

He wanted to die. He wanted to just lay down and sleep for ever and ever, never to wake up. But…he knew he couldn't. He had to protect the children, his children. He took in the sight of stars and the moon that shine so brightly in the dark, empty sky.

Why did she send him here? Was he really that horrid? She said she love him…was that a lie? Was he meant to die on this dirt plant? Gods he was so cold. So hungry.

"Daddy looking at me, will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?"

The young boy trudged off into the unknown darkness with only red footprints following him on his journey.

9. Accidently in Love

Leonard McCoy started wide eyed at the bundle of half dead flowers that was thrust into his face. Shock purplish blue eyes traveled behind the florets to see a disheveled, scratched up and muddy Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. His eyes wide with desperation, his chest going up and down almost like he was hyperventilating and body was shaking up a storm.

"W-what?" Was the only thing to come out of his mouth.

"So she said what's the problem baby. What's the problem I don't know; well maybe I'm in love." Sarek sang awkwardly, still shaking.

"Love!" Jim chimed with a chuckle as Spock looked as if he was about to hurl.

The ambassador flushed as he continued. "Think about it every time. I think about it. Can't stop thinking 'bout it."

"W-why?" Bone asked still in shock.

Sarek flushed even a darker green. "You had said you would not accept my f-feelings for you unless I proved it to you."

Leonard nodded slowly, lips twitching upward. "So? I mean anyone can sing a song and hold out some flowers. It's the number one trick for males ever where."

Sarek flinched before letting out a growl. He threw the flowers to the ground, grasped the doctor's arm and pulled him against body. "I was attack by a man eating plant, flung into a thorn bush, drag through what I hope is mud and unable to shield my emotions. I refuse to be refuse by you. You are my chosen and I-"

Leonard cupped the Vulcan's warm, green cheeks and pulled him into a bruising kiss. "Oh shut you damn hobgoblin and kiss me!"

Sarek was happy to comply.

10. Shut up and Drive

James sang softly to himself as he signed away on the pads in his hands. "Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean. Got a ride that smoother than a limousine. Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night."

Sulu grinned as he joined in with his captain. "Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five. Baby you got the keys-"

"Now shut up and drive. (drive, drive, drive)" Chekov cutting with a grin.

"Shut up and drive. (drive, drive, drive)" The three sang out at the top of their lungs much to the joy of the crew.

* * *

><p>Shiro: Love? Seriously?!<p>

Me: Yes!

Shiro: Ugh!

Me:*crackles* Comment and Junk


End file.
